Susahnya Cari Nanas
by Apostrophee
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, selalu update ramalan Oha Asa dan mengikuti apa saja lucky item yang harus dibawa seorang Cancer untuk mencegah kesialannya. Lalu bagaimana kalau lucky item yang harus dibawanya hari ini adalah sebuah... Nanas? / Warning : Garing sangat, mungkin OOC dan kegajean lainnya


**Susahnya Cari Nanas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Garing, mungkin banyak typo, OOC dll.** **Mungkin ada sedikiiiiiiiit MidoTaka**

**Kalau ada kesalahan nama baik tokoh ataupun tempat mohon koreksi author yaa**

**Selamat membaca^^**

.

.

.

Midorima menatap layar _handphone_-nya tak percaya. Matanya hampir saja keluar dari kelopaknya saking terkejutnya. Sudah bisa ditebak yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini pasti ramalan Oha Asa yang menurut Midorima tidak pernah meleset. Dan yang baru saja didengar olehnya adalah bahwa Cancer berada di urutan paling bawah dari semua zodiak yang ada. Yang lebih membuatnya menatap horor layar _handphone_-nya yaitu_ lucky item_ yang harus dibawa hari ini adalah…. Nanas….

"Tidak masalah _nanodayo_. Apa susahnya membeli nanas di toko buah?" katanya kalem sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Iya lebih baik beli daripada minta pada senpainya yang murah memberi (baca : melempar) nanas itu.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat pintu sudah terbuka tiba-tiba–

"Shin-chan!"

"Cih. Kau terlalu berisik Takao."

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang memiliki kekuatan mata (?) _hawk eye_ yang berdiri di depan Midorima ini hanya tersenyum lebar sekali. Sangat lebar hingga muat 10 jari dimasukan ke mulutnya.

"Maaf Shin-chan, tapi aku sangat senang hari ini. Kau tidak lupa kan dengan yang kemarin?" kata Takao dengan senyum ter-menyebalkannya.

"Yang kemarin apa nanodayo?" Midorima memiliki firasat buruk setelah melihat senyuman aneh Takao.

"Kemarin kan kau kalah _jan ken pon_ Shin-chan!"

Saat itu juga Midorima ingin segera membeli nanas untuk dilemparkan ke Oha Asa_. 'Cih, kenapa ramalan itu selalu benar,'_ rutuknya kesal.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shin-chan, kenapa mampir ke toko buah?"<p>

"Sudah diam saja nanodayo," jawab Midorima yang sebenarnya sudah lelah mengayuh gerobak spesialnya. Tapi karena gengsinya dia tidak mengeluh di depan Takao, berkeringat saja cuma dua butir! Hebat sekali bukan, sungguh seorang Tsundere sejati.

Saat sudah masuk ke toko buah, Midorima langsung membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk memasang penglihatannya yang terbaik. Ia mencari stand untuk nanas. Setelah berkeliling kesana-kemari hasilnya dia tidak melihat satu pun nanas di toko ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mencari apa?" tanya Takao yang sudah lelah mengikuti ke-tsundere-an temannya ini. "Kalau kau memberitahuku apa yang kau cari, pasti tidak akan lama disini Tsun-chan."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Takao," kata Midorima geram karena nanasnya tidak kunjung ketemu.

"Ah aku baru ingat! Aku membaca Oha Asa hari ini, dan kalau tidak salah Cancer ada di urutan terakhir kan?"

"Huh, Scorpio juga ada di urutan delapan nanodayo."

"Tidak seburuk Cancer Shin-chan! Haha."

"Terserah saja, tapi tanpa anjing yang memakai seragam bernomor punggung dua, kau tidak akan selamat nanodayo," jawab Midorima kesal, apalagi saat membayangkan kalau ada anjing yang memakai seragam dengan nomor punggung dua. Rasanya ingin melempar anjing itu dari ujung lapangansaja.

"Wah Shin-chan! Jadi kau juga memperhatikan lucky item ku hari ini ya? Perhatian sekali~" goda Takao.

"Bukannya perhatian! Tadi aku hanya salah melihat zodiak," elak Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya lagi.

"Apaan kau ini, Cancer dan Scorpio tidak bersebelahan tau~" senyum Takao makin melebar.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja menekan zodiak yang salah."

"Dasar tsun-tsun~"

"Takao! Lebih baik sekarang kau bantu aku mencari nanas nanodayo."

"Nanas? Jadi itu lucky item mu hari ini? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi sih."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sekali lagi. Firasat buruk menghampirinya.

"Saat masuk kesini aku melihat ada satu nanas yang tersisa."

"Dimana?"

"Itu yang terakhir dibawa oleh ibu-ibu itu," Takao menunjuk seorang wanita yang membawa nanas menuju kasir dengan tampang polosnya.

Dengan itu Midorima sukses mengelus dadanya, "Tidak apa-apa nanodayo. Masih banyak toko buah yang lain."

Satu lagi yang ia pelajari. '_Ramalan Oha Asa selalu bertambah buruk kalau Takao ada di sekitarku nanodayo'_

* * *

><p>Kali ini Midorima mengayuh gerobaknya menuju tempat yang disarankan oleh Takao. Tapi rasanya mereka tak sampai-sampai di toko buah tersebut.<p>

"Nanti ada perempatan belok kanan, lalu gang pertama belok kiri. Nah, setelah melihat rumah dengan pagar yang ditempeli 'Ngamen hari jumat' belok kanan lagi – "

"Bakao! Kau ini menunjukkan jalan atau membaca puisi! Cepat sekali nanodayo."

"Membaca puisi kan tidak cepat Shin-chan, lagipula kau hanya perlu mengikuti instruksiku," kata Takao dengan nada penuh kesenangan di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Shin-chan itu rumah yang ada tulisannya 'Ngamen hari jumat'!" serunya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat kuping Midorima.

"Cepat belok kanan!" suruh Takao seenaknya. Padahal jalannya mulai menanjak. Beruntung ini musim dingin, jadi keringat Midorima bisa diminimalisir (Jadi keringatnya tadi yang dua butir bukan karena tsunderenya ya?)

Sampai lah mereka di toko buah bertuliskan 'Toko Buah Shouichi '(Abaikan namanya) yang cukup besar.

Midorima cepat-cepat masuk ke dalamnya, dia tidak mau nasibnya bertambah sial, jadi dia harus mendapatkan sebuah nanas secepatnya.

"Lihat Shin-chan! Disana ada promo nanas!"

Midorima menoleh ke arah tumpukan nanas yang tertata rapi. Kemudian ia melihat syarat yang tertera pada promo tersebut. Dan sekarang matanya melotot gara-gara mengetahui persyaratan untuk mendapat sang nanas yang diberi diskon dan yang secara cuma-cuma.

"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini nanodayo!" Midorima mencoba bersikap stay cool dengan membenarkan kacamatanya, lagi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Takao membaca syarat promo tersebut…

Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Shin-chan kau harus melakukannya!" sambungnya sambil berusaha menutupi tawanya.

"Ini sangat konyol," Midorima mendecak sebal lalu menghampiri salah satu karyawan, "Bisakah aku membeli nanas ini dengan harga normal?"

"Maaf, tapi nanas ini hanya berlaku untuk promosi saja," kata si karyawan dengan senyum yang meragukan.

"Shin-chan cobalah! Kau hanya perlu membuat puisi cinta lalu membacakannya di depan toko."

"Huh aku tidak bisa membuat puisi, apalagi dengan tema cinta nanodayo," kata Midorima yang ngeri membayangkan dirinya membacakan puisi cinta di depan khalayak ramai (?)

"Ayolah.. kalau kau dapat juara terakhir setidaknya kau dapat diskon 20%," bujuk Takao.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa membuat puisi –"

"Kau mau tertimpa sial terus seharian gara-gara tidak membawa lucky item? Lagipula jam 10 nanti kita harus sudah sampai di tempat latihan."

"Tetap tidak akan kulakukan nanodayo."

"Sudah buat dulu, nanti kalau sudah dipanggil kau bacakan di sana. Ini aku sudah mendaftarkanmu," Takao menyerahkan selembar kertas dan bolpoin kepada Midorima yang hanya bisa diam mematung.

Midorima berusaha dengan kuat untuk menahan kedongkolannya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Menyerah, akhirnya ia mulai mencari inspirasi untuk puisinya. Betapa dia sudah merana berat ketika harus menulis judul untuk puisinya, wajahnya saja sudah horor saat memikirkan bagaimana dia harus membacakan puisinya nanti. Bagaimana jika dia gagal membacakan puisi lalu penonton melemparinya dengan bola tangan? Midorima mulai dihinggapi rasa parno. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Takao yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Midorima pikir senyum Takao adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia lihat, tapi lama-kelamaan dia malah mendapat inspirasi karena melihat senyum Takao yang err…. lumayan manis. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat menyadarinya. Tapi ia masa bodoh dengan semua itu, yang penting sebuah nanas akan segera berada di tangannya!

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Takao melihat Midorima keluar untuk membacakan puisinya.

Midorima menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan-lahan.

Inilah puisi karya Midorima Shintarou…

**Cinta Pertama**

Awalnya aku hanya mengagumi tawamu

Yang bagai melodi di telingaku

Lalu aku menyukai matamu

Cerah dan tajam menusuk hatiku

Kemudian aku menyukai apa-apa yang ada padamu

Pada akhirnya aku mencintaimu

Cinta pertamaku

Takao tidak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi. Pfft… Apa itu tadi? Midorima sepertinya sudah cocok jadi seorang pujangga saja. Pemandangan yang sangat langka, pantas untuk diabadikan dengan sebuah rekaman video yang secara diam-diam Takao ambil saat membacakan puisi. Saking langkanya ibarat melihat Kuroko nge-_dunk_.

"Shin-chan! Kau benar-benar berbakat! Lain kali kau buatkan puisi untuk senpai-senpai ya!" goda Takao yang terlihat sangat bahagia bak habis digombali oleh Izuki.

"Diam kau Takao," balas Midorima yang tak mau ambil pusing sambil menutupi rona merahnya. '_Untungnya dia tidak tahu aku bisa membuat puisi ini karenanya'_ . Memalukan sekali tadi itu, bagaimana kalau ada teman-teman kiseki no sedai yang lain? Akan ditaruh dimana kacamatanya nanti (?)

Setelah melewati proses penilaian oleh para pejalan kaki, akhirnya ditentukan kalau Midorima mendapat juara ketiga dengan diskon sebesar 50%. Wah, sepertinya para pejalan kaki salah melihat penampilan Midorima yang notabene datar dan minim ekspresi.

"Akhirnya aku mendapat sebuah nanas nanodayo."

"Ya sudah, ayo segera ke tempat latihan Shin-chan! Ini hampir jam 10."

"Tunggu, aku mau ke toilet. Kau yang jaga nanas ini. Jangan sampai hilang nanodayo," kata Midorima yang merasa dirinya ingin muntah setelah membaca puisi tadi.

"Heeh, siapa yang mau mengambil nanas? Monyet saja tidak mau mencuri nanas," Takao memutar bola matanya.

Dia meletakkan bungkus plastik berisi nanas di sebelah plastik lain di bangku panjang. Tiba-tiba handphone nya bergetar. Oh ternyata panggilan dari senpainya, Miyaji.

Takao membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat panggilannya, _"Moshi-moshi." _

"_Takao! Kau dimana sekarang? Ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa belum sampai juga, pasti Midorima sedang bersamamu kan?" _

Serentetan suara cempreng dari seberang telepon membuat kepala Takao mendadak pening.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai Miyaji-san, ini lima meter lagi sudah ada di tempat parkir," bohong Takao kebangetan.

"_Tapi aku sedang di luar sekarang, dan aku tidak meli –"_

Takao mematikan sambungan telepon. _'Lima meter lagi sampai di tempat parkir toko buah_' lanjutnya kalem. Saat menoleh ke belakang dia melihat Midorima sudah keluar dari toilet dan langsung mengambil bungkusan nanasnya. "Ada apa nanodayo?"

"Ah tidak ada. Ayo cepat Shin-chan."

Saat perjalanan Midorima merasakan firasat buruk kembali. Kali ini dia menengok ke belakang ke arah Takao yang sedang bersenandung kecil. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu dia melihat jalanan di sekitarnya. Semua terasa normal, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Oi, Taka –"

TIIIIIN

Sebuah mobil menyalipnya dari sisi kanan.

Dan sekarang rambut, wajah, serta bajunya terkena cipratan lumpur.

"Waa Shin-chan! Baru saja aku mau bilang hati-hati dengan kubangan yang ada di sana," ucap Takao yang masih bersih dari lumpur.

"Huh, kenapa aku masih sial padahal aku sudah membawa nanas."

Midorima yang kesal bukan main segera membuka plastik yang digunakan untuk membungkus nanasnya. Setelah dibuka ternyata isinya….

Sebuah melon.

"…."

"…."

"S-Shin-chan…"

"…."

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya…."

Midorima tahu selalu ada yang tak beres saat dia bersama Takao. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, mungkin ada seekor monyet yang secara tidak sengaja menukar nanasnya dengan sebuah melon.

'_Aku tidak akan ke toko buah itu lagi nanodayo'_

* * *

><p>"Kalian lama sekali."<p>

"Ini sudah terlambat dua puluh menit tau!"

"Miyaji, kau ini seperti emaknya Takao lama-lama."

"Ha? Hey tadi aku menelepon Takao dan dia bilang hampir sampai di tempat parkir. Jadi untuk menempuh jarak lima meter kalian membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit?"

Takao hanya cengengesan saat dihujani celotehan oleh senpai-senpainya. Tidak tahu apa kalau para senpainya ingin menyumpel mulut Takao dengan nanas (nanas terus perasaan topiknya) Di tengah-tengah keributan itu, Midorima muncul dengan ekspresi capeknya. Namun karena egonya yang tinggi dia berhasil menutupinya dengan –sekali lagi – membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ee sebenarnya tadi Shin-chan mengalami tekanan batin, jadi kami sedikit terlambat," jelas Takao ngawur.

"Aku tidak mengalami tekanan batin nanodayo."

"Wah aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuat Midorima sampai mengalami tekanan batin," ucap Otsubo sang kapten.

"Benar, lagipula aku tidak melihat kau membawa penguin atau kodok kesini," Miyaji tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Jangan-jangan kau lupa membawa lucky item mu ya?" tebak Kimura.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat Midorima. Sepertinya dia sedang sensitif dengan kata-kata lucky item dan nanas. "Aku sengaja tidak membawa lucky item."

"Shin-chan tidak usah ditutupi lagi haha."

"Diam Takao!"

"Wah jadi bagaimana ini, lebih baik disuruh bersihkan loker atau dilempar nanas Kimura?"

"Sudahlah sekarang langsung latihan saja agar cepat selesai," ujar Otsubo bijak. Padahal Otsubo ingin segera pulang untuk nonton Spongebob. Rupa-rupanya dia juga tertular virus Miyaji yang suka Spongebob karena rumanhnya nanas (?) dan tim reguler Shuutoku pun memulai latihannya.

Seperti biasanya, bahkan setelah latihan selesai pun Midorima masih melatih kemampuan _long range shoot_ -nya. Tapi lama-kelamaan pikirannya tidak fokus karena memikirkan nanas, nanas, dan nanas.

"Shin-chan… ini," Takao menyodorkan botol minuman kepada kawannya yang tsundere itu.

"Untuk apa nanodayo?" balas Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ya untuk diminum lah. Aku tau kau pasti lelah. Kelihatan dari wajahmu Shin-chan."

"Aku tidak lelah. Aku hanya kesal saja."

"Ya ampun… masih tidak mau mengakuinya juga," Takao segera meraih tangan Midorima kemudian meletakkan botol minuman tersebut di tangan Midorima dengan paksa. Akhirnya Midorima menerimanya.

"Kau mau ikut? Kita berkumpul sebentar dengan senpai-senpai."

"Tidak. Aku akan berlatih disini."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar Takao sambil berlalu dengan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

'_Setidaknya kalau aku terus berlatih disini aku tidak terkena sial nanodayo' _pikir Midorima cari aman.

Samar-samar Midorima mendengar suara-suara rekan setimnya dari arah luar gedung. Tak lama kemudian muncul Takao, Otsubo, Kimura, dan Miyaji dari pintu depan.

"Oh Midorima! Sayang sekali tadi kau tidak ikut," kata Miyaji.

"Melon yang kau beli tadi enak sekali," timpal Kimura.

"Kata Takao tadi kau tiba-tiba tidak selera makan melon, jadi kau berikan pada kami ya… wah tumben kau baik pada senpaimu," sambung Otsubo tidak berperasaan. Dalam hati Midorima sudah ingin sekali mencekik si pemilik _hawk ey_e itu.

"Kau tau tidak? Tadi ibu Kimura mengantarkan nanas lho untuk dimakan bersama!"

Midorima merasa hatinya… tertusuk.

Sakitnya tuh saat Takao tidak memberitahunya.

Dia merasa terkhianati.

Dan merasa tertindas.

Tapi sebagai seorang Midorima yang tangguh (?) dia harus mempertahankan imagenya, dengan cara membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku langsung pulang."

"Eh? Shin-chan tunggu!" Takao mengejar Midorima yang sudah berjalan keluar gedung latihan.

"Kenapa sih dengan Midorima hari ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia belum buang air besar selama dua hari," kata senpai nya asal.

"Mungkin juga gara-gara habis membaca puisi cinta."

"Haha kau benar. Takao pintar sekali bisa mendapat rekaman ini." Senpai-senpai pun tertawa puas sambil memegangi _handphone _yang berisi video ajaib seorang Midorima membaca puisi cinta.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar, "Hey Shin-chan! Kau tidak naik gerobakmu?"

"Aku bisa naik bis sendiri nanodayo." Jawab Midorima dengan perasaan tak enak kalau-kalau nanti ada lebih banyak kesialan menimpanya karena ia pulang sendirian.

"Kau yakin naik bis sendiri tanpa nanas?" kata Takao usil. "Padahal aku punya nanas."

Midorima memutar kepalanya untuk mendapati Takao yang dengan bangganya sedang menenteng nanas yang besarnya sedikit kurang wajar.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Midorima penuh selidik.

"Barter dengan Kimura-san," jawab Takao enteng.

"Memangnya kau menukar dengan apa nanodayo?"

"Itu rahasia Shin-chan. Sekarang bawa saja ini pulang agar kau selamat saat perjalanan."

Midorima menghela napasnya.

"Huh, ini bukan berarti aku berhutang padamu."

Takao tersenyum puas. Midorima menaiki sepedanya, sedangkan Takao menumpang di gerobak belakang. Bagi Takao senang sekali rasanya hari ini. Bisa dapat tumpangan dari Shin-chan dan mengerjainya habis-habisan. Sebenarnya dia agak kasihan karena harus menyebarkan aib Midorima yang sedang membaca puisi cinta di depan toko buah. Tapi kalau dia tidak merekamnya, Midorima pasti sudah sial sepanjang hari karena tidak mendapat nanas. Well, sepertinya hari ini cukup indah untuk Takao.

"Tapi terima kasih," kata Midorima tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Sama-sama, Shin-chan."

Mungkin Midorima tak tahu kalau kejadian membaca puisi pagi tadi itu akan mencemarkan reputasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile_, ada dua orang pemuda yang berjalan melewati Toko Buah Shouichi. Yang satu berambut merah tua sedang memegang bertumpuk-tumpuk Maji burger, yang satunya lagi berambut biru muda sedang menyeruput _vanilla-shake_.

"Kagami-kun, bukankah menurutmu orang yang sedang membaca puisi disana itu seperti Midorima-kun?"

"Ah benar dia mirip sekali, rambutnya juga warna hijau."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah ingat Midorima-kun punya prestasi dalam bidang sastra."

"Mungkin itu bukan Midorima, Kuroko…. Dia tidak mungkin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan toko buah seperti itu."

"Kau benar, Kagami-kun…."

Dan akhirnya dua pemuda itu pun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka tanpa melirik ke arah seseoarng yang mirip Midorima tersebut. Apakah dia hanya mirip atau benar-benar Midorima? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Ciyus Author gaktau ini apaaa. Pengen nyoba aja nulis di fandom Kurobas.**

**Karena ini fic pertama, saran dan kritik diterima dalam bentuk review yaa**

**Maafkan kalo masih banyak yang kurang, karena tiada manusia yang sempurna~**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Best Regard,**

**Author**


End file.
